


Подсобка

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals





	Подсобка

Когда Адам понял, кто он на самом деле, в военную академию ехать не хотелось совсем. Адама привлекали мальчики. Адама привлекал Эрик. Смелый и настоящий. Адам не мог быть настоящим. Стеснялся и очень сильно боялся. А в академии — стал бояться вдвойне. Военная академия — это настолько маскулинно, настолько мужественно... Там из мальчиков делают мужчин — как говорил отец. И Адам боялся, что его там если не изобьют, то как минимум — не примут.  
Адаму было неловко. Ему казалось, что теперь все видели его насквозь. Смотрели с осуждением. Словно у него на лбу написано все. Он сторонился всех, мало с кем общался даже по делу. Прилежно занимался, койку застилал так, чтобы чувак из «Цельнометаллической оболочки», будь он тут, принял ее, хотя, наверное, там другие требования были. Но в академии оказалось тише и спокойнее, чем Адам мог предположить: всем на него плевать. Даже парню, спящему на койке над ним. Все разговоры — по необходимости и только. Иногда шутили, но осторожно: все из слишком сложных семей.

В первое же дежурство Адама поставили с Ником, безумно громким чуваком из столицы. До чертиков похожим на Адама в школе. Но Адам в школе не был собой: он же гипертрофированно старался выглядеть неправильно-дерзким. А Ник, похоже, на самом деле был таким. Они сидели на складе и с линейкой пытались определять размер партии носков без маркировки. Ничего сложного: берешь пару, прикладываешь и кидаешь в коробку с нужным размером.  
— Пиздец, — выдохнул Ник. — Просто пиздец, Адам. Я не трахался уже два месяца.  
— Да, — согласился Адам. — Да, пиздец.  
— Остался кто-то? Ну там? У меня вот телка — просто огонь! — Он улыбнулся. — Брала полностью до самых гланд. И в зад давала. Даже сама просила. А у тебя как?  
— Ну, — замялся Адам, подбирая слова, — да, у меня тоже кое-кто остался...  
— Как я заебался реактивно дрочить в сортире по утрам! — Ник с досадой отбросил очередную пару в коробку. — Вот прям пиздец.  
— Да, — снова согласился Адам, не поднимая глаз. — Да, тяжко.  
Ник словно бы задумался, но через какое-то время резко откинул носки и линейку и схватил Адама за плечо. Тот повернулся: в глазах Ника тлела какая-то чертовщинка, а на губах играла шальная улыбка:  
— А как насчет подрочить друг другу? В этом ничего такого нет. Просто — не своя рука.  
Адам нервно сглотнул. От одной мысли, что Ник ему подрочит — в паху заныло. У Ника были широкие ладони с длинными и сильными пальцами.  
— Да не ссы! — Ник хлопнул его по плечу. — Закроем дверь этой ебаной подсобки. И тут нет ничего пидорского. Чисто спустить!  
— Ага, — севшим голосом отозвался Адам, даже не пытаясь понять, что за пиздец творится в голове.  
Ник широко улыбнулся и метнулся к двери, щелкнул замком и плюхнулся обратно на низкую табуретку рядом с Адамом. Их колени соприкоснулись. Он опустил язычок молнии и достал набухающий член. Глазами показал, что и Адаму не помешает последовать его примеру. Пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах, тоже потянул застежку вниз, оттянул трусы в сторону и выдохнул.  
— Ого! — усмехнулся Ник и плюнул себе в ладонь. Провел пару раз по своему члену и ухватился за Адамов. Хотелось не кончить сразу же от осознания того, что это чужая сильная мозолистая ладонь неспешно скользит снизу вверх и обратно. Адам постарался собраться: прикусил язык и смог выплюнуть немного слюны себе в ладонь. Ощущение крепнущего чужого члена было сложно с чем-то сравнить. Он откинулся назад, уперся затылком в стену и прикрыл глаза. Ник дрочил настолько уверенно, что становилось понятно: не первый раз с чужим членом имел дело. Четко и ритмично двигал кистью. Адам непроизвольно толкался бедрами в его руку, стараясь не забывать дрочить ему. Член Ника окреп настолько, что чувствовались вены. Оргазм поглотил внезапно. Адам схватил пару носков, и кончил в нее. Не стоило пачкать форму. Очень хотелось поцеловать Ника. Поцеловать медленно. Вдумчиво, очень влажно, но вместо этого, отбросив испачканную пару, Адам похлопал его по ладони, все еще сжимавшей член, и принялся более энергично дрочить ему. Ник коротко и шумно выдыхал при каждом движении снизу вверх. Выдыхал, как на упражнениях с грушей. Тоже закрыл глаза и откинул голову к стене. Внезапно положил широкую горячую ладонь Адаму на бедро: жар и через форменные брюки чувствовался. Схватил за колено, и Адам позволил себе нырнуть пальцами к мошонке. Сжал и вернулся к члену. Ник закусил губу, сдавленно застонал, дернулся в ладонь. Адаму очень понравилось ощущение напряжения члена в собственно руке. Он чувствовал, что из головки вот-вот брызнет сперма. Ник весь напрягся, шумно выдохнул, излился и расслабился, так и не открывая глаз. Адам по инерции еще пару раз двинул ладонью. На подрагивающей головке осталась пара белых густых капель. Очень хотелось их слизнуть, попробовать Ника на вкус. Но Адам наигранно брезгливо вытер руку о собственные штаны. Убрал свой почти опавший член в трусы и застегнул портки. Ник дышал громко, глубоко и медленно. Глаз так и не открывал и руки с Адамова бедра не убирал. Сквозь бесконечно долгое наблюдение за вздымающейся и опускающейся грудью Ника, Адам положил ладонь поверх его на своем бедре. Ник ник свободной рукой убрал член и застигнул брюки, так и не открывая глаз. Вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
— Нет у меня никакой девчонки, Адам. У меня парень был. Но ты ж своему бате-морпеху, или кто он там, про такое не расскажешь...  
— Директор школы... Да и у меня, — осторожно произнес Адам, внимательно смотря ему в лицо, — парень. Но... мы так и не договорили.  
— Ну, — ухмыльнулся Ник, открывая глаза, — я и так сразу понял. Попробую намутить нам с тобой еще нарядов вместе, если ты не против.  
— Совсем нет, — нервно хохотнул Адам.  
Ник пялился на него абсолютно черными глазами, от которых сложно было оторваться. И, если бы Адаму и хотелось, он вряд ли смог бы противиться поцелую. Глубокому и очень чувственному.  
— Слушай, — отстранился Ник и рассмеялся, показывая пальцем на пару носков, в которую кончил Адам. — А давай их сержанту подложим?


End file.
